


Nemophilia

by phonysmile



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Doctor AU, Fluff, M/M, Slight Violence, Son of Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phonysmile/pseuds/phonysmile
Summary: In which Kylo & Hux are neighbors where their houses are right in front of a field of nemophilas. Hux always thought of it as a beautiful sight especially when he would pass the back fence to see a glimpse of the gorgeous doctor next door





	Nemophilia

Hux was livid. Not to the fact that his father died. No, he was glad for it.

 

But he was livid to the fact that Hux's father died because he decided to run away from his overgrowing debt to the Head Mafia. It didn't help that Hux had no one left besides himself. Now he's stuck with the leftover debt that his father chose to not pay. Sometimes, Hux would stare at the field, think of the life he could have had. Walking through the field, thinking of what to make for dinner tonight. Maybe read a book and fall asleep by the chair.

 

He imagined the man he saw the other day. The man who would harvest some flowers, keep then in a mason jar and walk back along the path going to his own house. His dark hair was beautiful in comparison to the baby blue colors of the field. He was breathtaking.

 

Hux felt his heart leap at the image before his stomach dropped at the open of the door. There were men everywhere. Men with guns, and men clad in black. Suddenly, dinner wasn't what he had in mind anymore. He quickly shuffled out of his chair, running for his life. But he was taken and pulled back by his feet. He screams as he topples to the floor and felt his jaw clang at the feeling before everything completely blacks out.

 

Hux woke up in a daze, feeling his chest and heart heavy. He was surprised he was still alive and the only hurt he felt was a cut along his chest. It wasn't very deep, but it hurt either way. He looks around and sees no one. Was it a trick? He finds himself behind the big old China vases his father used to collect. He bites his lip as he slowly gets up, ignoring the jelly-like feeling his legs gave. The pierce of his chest hurt, and let out a shaky breath.

 

He had to get out of here.

 

Hux quickly snuck out of hiding, and tiptoed to the back. Then, he heard voices coming his way. "Why didn't you kill the fucking boy? He has no more use to us, let along that no good father." "He can open the safe for us. Pay his bloody debt." "Oh yeah? What if he doesn't?"

 

"Then we'll make him regret it." Hux's spine ran cold. He takes a step forward and never realises he stepped on one of the plastic cups by the trash. Suddenly all the footsteps came to his way. Hux whimpered and bangs the back door open. Successfully, he makes it out.

 

Filled with adrenaline to get away, his body runs theough the path of their garden, out to the trees, and out the fence. His panting became heavier the further he runs to the field of flowers.

 

His nose welcomed the familiar smell of nemophilas. He was home. He whimpered as he felt his chest grow heavy and his body grow weak. He makes a right turn as soon as he sees the field. From there, he sees his neighbor, sitting by one of the chairs. He wanted to ask help. His voice betrays him as a cry comes out instead. He sees the high and long path he had to take, and is just about ready to give up. It was then and there that he felt it-- a trickle on his back. It was cold. His back felt cold. He slowly.. ran up the path, but every step he took grew heavier. It all began to move in slow motion. Hux never feels himself fall along the path, never caught the sight of the black haired man run to his aid, carrying him up the path and safely to his home. He only felt colder as every second passes.

 

Hux pulls every strength he could muster to open his eyes one last time, seeing the gorgeous lips and clean white polo shirt of his savior.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been days since Hux's rescue. Thinking back, Kylo had wished Hux came to his aid earlier. The moment he heard screams and guns blasting from the other side, he was terrified to know what the fate of the beautiful ginger man was. He sat quietly remembering how he first saw him. His fiery hair in comparison to the blue flower fields. How he cared for every single one of them, and how beautiful he glowed during the night when Kylo would wake from one of his nightmares of the war, walking down his path to clear his mind.

 

And then the awful... awful feeling of seeing the same ginger man hurt, bloody, and with clothes torn and dried. The lump he felt when said ginger man fell on his knees, reaching out to go to him. Kylo gripped the cup he held at the memory.

 

"You look like you saw a ghost." Kylo turns his head. There he was. Hux.. in the flesh, recovering from his injuries. He had a lot of bandages around him but.. he'll be okay.

 

Kylo's heart calms and puts down the cup. "I was just remembering you." Hux's mouth curves to a smile.

 

"I wouldn't be alive had it not been for you.. And I haven't properly thanked you.."

 

"No thanks are needed. I'm just glad you're sa--" Hux catches him off guard, planting a soft kiss on Kylo's cheek.

 

"Maybe.. you can thank me one more time?" Kylo asks, shyly.

 

Hux breaks to a fit of soft laughter and pulls a chair next to Kylo. He leans close and kisses him gently on the lips before he breaks it and leans on shoulder. "Thank you." He whispers, turning his head to watch the field of flowers once again.

 

Kylo smiles and takes the other's hand, threading their fingers together.

 

Little did they know, there was a figure watching them from afar, noting the ginger alive and well and muttering it to his cell. He takes one last glance and turns away to leave.

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> To archive my story from a tweet fic! This is based on a dream I had once!


End file.
